A Night In Wolf Wood
by Norrsken
Summary: A tale from Mieza. In the deeps of Wolf Wood Alexander and Hephaestion face dangers and hardships, and Hephaestion will have to prove himself as The true Steadfast Friend.
1. The Search For The Herb Paris

Hello all,

This is a tale from Mieza, where Aristotle sends Alexander and Hephaestion out for a biology excursion. He tells them all the things they cannot do, and all the dangerous places they are to avoid. In the deeps of Wolf Wood they will face dangers and hardships, and Hephaestion will have to prove himself as The true Steadfast Friend.

I couldn't resist the cliffhanger, but you need not worry. Part two is already finished and will be posted next weekend.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: A Night In Wolf Wood ( 1/2 )  
Author: NorthernLight  
Email address:  
Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure and action story.  
Pairings: Alexander&Hephaestion  
Date: April 2008.  
Feedback: Yes, all kinds, preferably nice. :)  
Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.  
Disclaimer: I, the author , don't own the characters. This is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.  
Rating: R  
Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions. You make my stories a far better read.  
Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion are out in the woods around Mieza, studying biology. Something unexpected happens, and Hephaestion finds that he has to put all his meager medical knowledge to use to help his Beautiful Golden One.  
Warnings: Angst. Injury of major character.

Botanic note: The Herb Paris, the True Lover's Knot, is a real flower. In the olden days it was actually used for the healing of wounds, but since it is very poisonous one must be careful. The story Aristotle tells his students is of my own invention. It is not actually in the Iliad.

**A Night In Wolf Wood, Part I**

****

Mieza, 34o BC

**Dinner With Aristotle  
**

Evening in Mieza came early in the first days of summer. The sun had set, and the wild grown gardens rested in a deep blue shadow. The air was mellow and filled with sweet fragrances from the many spring flowers and the newly budding roses. There was a large pond in the middle of the gardens, known as the Sanctuary of the Nymphs. A soft evening breeze made ripples on its silvery surface, and the water rippled and murmured, as if the Nymphs truly were present, singing their sweet songs under the cooling waters.

A pair of handsome young men sat on a stone bench in a corner of the gardens, under some rose bushes forming a portal surrounding them with sweet fragrances. The rose buds were just about to turn into beautiful crimson and rose colored flowers. They were sitting so close that they were almost melting into each other.

Golden and auburn hair mixed as their heads came together, and they held on to each other for more than warmth and company.

There were many more young men around this evening. They gathered, dressed in fine cloaks in all kinds of bright colours. When all were present they went together to the village nearby. Someone asked:

"Where are Alexander and Hephaestion? Will they not come with us tonight?"

"No, not tonight. The last time I saw them they were together in the garden. I think they will be otherwise occupied all evening... "

The young men laughed bawdily as they walked away through the forest. The village inn and another house of dubious reputation nearby had made preparations to give them a warm and hospitable welcoming.

A servant came, walking with great care, not wanting to upset the handsome couple in the garden.

"My Prince, and Hephaestion, my Master has told me to ask if you would like to join him for dinner. He says that you need some sustenance. "

"Yes, we are hungry now. Many thanks for the invitation. Tell him that we will join him presently.

They reluctantly rose from the stone bench, holding on to each other as they walked up to the house. They seemed inseparable as they entered the large sparsely furnished room. The table in the middle was laden with bread, honey, cheese and olives. There was also a generous jug with red wine, one with water and some milk in a terracotta jug adorned with a beautiful blue glazing. A vase in red clay filled with fragrant summer flowers adorned the table. There were primroses, King's Lilies and Roses in all kinds of mild pastel colours.

A bald headed man was sitting on a bench at the table. The simple copper oil lamp was shining over him, enhancing his very own Light of Wisdom. He rose and greeted them, offering them seats at his side on the simple benches.

It was a frugal evening dinner. The food was sparse and the wine from the local vineyard was nothing like the rich red wines they used to enjoy at the King's table. The company and conversation well made up for the frugality. It was a wonderful evening, and Aristotle offered the dear friends good and well needed sage advice.

When dinner was over Aristotle wished his dear guests health and saw them walk down into the gardens once more. Alexander held the lyre in one hand, and soon the most beautiful song came from the garden.

Aristotle put out the lamp and looked at the garden from the large window. He saw his young students sitting on the stone bench, under the portal of rose bushes. Alexander was singing heroic songs directly from the Iliad, all about Achilles and Patroklos. Hephaestion was intently listening to him. A silvery sickle moon had risen and shone down upon them, surrounded by a whole court of dancing silvery stars.

"Health to you, my dear boys, health to you," the old philosopher said in a low whisper." It's a pity King Philip said those cruel words about Alexander's singing. More of us would like to enjoy his talents - but this evening he has a most worthy audience."

Aristotle withdrew from the window and went to bed. The heroic songs from the Iliad lulled him to sleep, until all was silent.

**Lectures With Aristotle**

The next day was spent with lectures on politics and statesmanship. Aristotle walked around the Garden of the Nymphs, his students sitting on the stone benches. Alexander and Hephaestion listened intently at first, but soon their attention wavered. They were partaking in the discussions, but their replies became more and more erratic. Alexander looked down on Hephaestion's thighs and legs with great longing, and Hephaestion gazed intently on Alexanders beautiful golden hair. His right hand twitched from a withheld longing to feel and caress the golden tresses.

Aristotle noticed their distracted manners. At first he felt intent to give them a stern rebuke - but he was not only a good philosopher and scientist, he was the very best of teachers, too. Soon he found a way to resolve the troublesome situation.

"My young friends, we will now make a change of subject, " he adamantly stated, as he tapped his fingers on the table. "It's time for Biology, now. Have you ever heard of the Herb Paris, the True Lover's Knot?"

They all shook their heads in utter ignorance. Aristotle then told them a most astounding story.

"Once upon a time, during the Trojan War, Achilles was seriously wounded in his right heel. His mother Thetis held on to him in this very heel when she immersed him in the river Styx to gain him his fabled invulnerability. All other parts of his body were invulnerable, but this heel could be wounded, and it would later be the cause of his early death.

The great hero lay incapacitated in his tent for well over a week. Nothing the Greek surgeons did could help him, and the wound festered, threatening his very life. His very dear friend Patroklos remained constantly at his side, carefully watching over him. In his despair he called out to the very Gods themselves:

"Oh, ye Gods of the Holy Olympus, help my friend to recover. He is all that I have, I cannot go on without him !"

Then the Bright Eyed Goddess Athena stood at Achilles' bedside. She was surrounded by a glimmering light, and held a golden shield.

"My beautiful child, I have heard your prayer. There is but one remedy that can cure your friend. It is a herb that grows in a crevice on the Trojan walls, right under Paris' windows. You must climb the wall in the dead of night and bring it down with you. You will know it from its four light green leaves and the black berry in their middle. You must mix it with leaves of mint and make a paste. When you anoint Achilles' wound with it, your friend will heal in no time. "

Patroklos gave the Bright Eyed Goddess his warmest thanks, and, since it was in the dead of night already, he proceeded at once to climb the walls. He hid himself in a coal black cloak as he sneaked through the Greek lines and climbed the walls. It was a difficult and dangerous climb, but at long last he reached Paris' windows. He could hear him playing his lyre to Beautiful Helen, trying to comfort her as they suffered the hardships of the siege. Patroklos clenched his fist, wanting to leap through the window and kill the coward who had caused this war and calamity that had brought death and destruction to two proud nations.

He had an even more important mission, though. He started searching for the healing herb. It was very difficult to find it in the darkness. He searched forever and ever, until he despaired of finding the necessary remedy. Then the dark clouds were blown away for a moment, and a silvery moonbeam fell on the walls. It led him to a whole bush filled with big light green leaves, four on each stalk. In all of their middles were peculiar dark brown flowers and black berries.

Patroklos thanked the Bright Eyed Goddess once more and eagerly picked all the leaves and flowers. He brought them with him down the walls and returned to Achilles' tent. His friend was delirious from a very high fever, and it looked as if he was close to death. His foot and heel were swollen and red and the wound a wide open painful slit, filled with pus and unclean blood. Patroklos quickly called for leaves of mint and mixed the Healing paste. He then anointed his friend's heal and made a wrapping of fine linen strips around it to make the paste remain.

After a long and anguished wake, Achilles recovered completely, and they once more went to war together, thanking the Bright Eyed Goddess Athena.

The healing herb is called the Herb Paris ever after. It is also known as the True Lover's Knot, since Patroklos risked his own life during the perilous climb, to bring it to his Dear One. "

The young men listened spellbound to the philosopher's tale. They had thought that they knew all about the Trojan War, but this was new to them. They remained silent for a long time, pondering the heroic deeds, and Patroklos' brave climbing of the enemy's walls to find a remedy for his Dear One.

Alexander sat there, being more spell bound than the others. His right arm had lifted on its own accord, and now rested firmly around Hephaestion's shoulders. Hephaestion rested his head upon Alexander's right shoulder, looking dreamily on his friend, still remaining in the adventurous days of the Trojan War.

"Does this Herb Paris still exist? ", Alexander asked as he forced himself to return from the ride back to the days of high adventure. "Where does one find it ? Wouldn't it be a great asset in our field hospitals ?"

"Yes, of course it would, my young friend, " Aristotle answered his eager student. "It grows in old, dark and damp forests, especially on the sides and slopes of brooks and streams. There are some ideal places in the woods here around Mieza, where one might be able to find it. "

Now both Alexander and Hephaestion were eagerly listening. Their eyes were bright from anticipation, and they almost jumped up from the stone bench from sheer eagerness. Aristotle gave them a deep and understanding glance.

"Alexander, I know that you hold a special interest for biology and healing herbs, " he cunningly stated.

" I give you two whole days to go out in the woods to search for the Herb Paris. You cannot go on your own, though. You need someone reliable with you. Hephaestion will accompany you on your quest."

All the young men giggled as Hephaestion blushed, giving his assent with a willing nod.

**The Woods Around Mieza, 340 BC**

**Aristotle's Quest**

The day after, Alexander and Hephaestion rose early, well before dawn. After a quick and frugal breakfast they dressed in their warm hunting clothes, brought their weapons and started packing. Hephaestion brought his cooking utensils, herbs and spices, wine flagons, a copper kettle, spoons and knives, and also a lighting device. Then they rolled together two warm bear skin furs, and a makeshift tent. They went outdoors, to the stables. Bucephalus and Castor had been well fed with barley gruel and fresh spring grass. They had been told about the merry outing and they came eagerly trotting. Even the proud and  
spirited Bucephalus sank down on his haunches and took on his share of the packing. Peritas and Pollux came eagerly running and barking, trying to help with the packing. They merrily wagged their tails as Alexander patted their furry heads.

"Take it easy, my friends, "he told them. "You will accompany us in the forest, and there will be much to do out there for you, too. "

Aristotle came to see to his students departure.

"Now you must be very careful, my dear boys, " he prudently admonished them. "There are all kinds of dangers out in the woods. You must stay away from steeps and slopes, take care that you won't drown in the ice cold stream, and watch out for hungry wolves and bad tempered wild boars. You must especially take care to stay well away from Wolf Wood!"

"Yes, yes, dear teacher, we will take good care, "they adamantly told him. "You know that Cleitus has taught us well about hunting and weaponry - and we have been running rampant in these old woods all of our lives. "

Off they went. The horses ran at a merry canter and the dogs ran merrily barking around them.

Aristotle stood on the courtyard, benevolently watching after them, all until they disappeared into the forest.

"Health to you, my dear boys, health to you, "he silently mused to himself. "I hope that no ill befalls you in the dark old forest. "

There were some less benevolent eyes following them, too. Craterus and Cassander stood behind a big juniper, enviously watching.

"See, those two get a reward for their lack of attention. Now they will have two whole days for themselves, merrily cavorting all around the forest. "

"You there! Do not stand idle while others are busy with studying Biology and gathering valuable medicinal herbs, " Aristotle sternly admonished the envious ones. "We have many lessons today, eloquence first amongst them. "

The two culprits returned to their studies, quite crestfallen from the stern reproach.

It was a fine Summer day. The sun was shining from an azure blue sky, the larches, thrushes and finches were singing in the trees and bushes, and the ground was covered with fresh green grass and fragrant, multi coloured flowers.

All day long Alexander and Hephaestion searched for the Herb Paris. They rode around all the forest, carefully searching all damp, dark places and all the slopes and sides of the brooks and streams. Peritas and Pollux helped them, running around sniffing everywhere, but since they didn't know what they were supposed to sniff after, they couldn't offer much help. Soon they drifted off, hunting after hares and rabbits.

The elusive plant was not to be found anywhere in the forest. In the afternoon, when they were tired of searching for the strange and elusive herb, they stumbled upon a bad tempered wild boar. She charged at them with angry huffings and puffings. Alexander quickly grasped his spear and managed to run her through.

"See, now we have a fine dinner, " Alexander said, proudly presenting the wild boar. " I am very hungry after hunting for this mischievous plant all day long."

"Yes, I am very hungry, too, "Hephaestion agreed. " We will do the cooking together, and then there will be time enough for rest and entertainment. I see that you brought the lyre in your packing. "

**The Ice Cold Woodland Stream  
**

Alexander was feeling very hot and exhausted after the day out in the woods. Now he saw the clear stream softly murmuring behind a curtain of old, dark green spruces. The clear and cool water beckoned to him. "First we'll take a bath. I am longing for one!"

Alexander quickly undressed, throwing his fur cloak and dark green hunting clothes in an untidy heap on the ground. Then he rushed towards the woodland stream. Hephaestion remained with all his clothes on.

He was feeling the afternoon coolness creeping into his bones, and he certainly didn't want to immerse himself in the ice cold stream.

"No, Alexander! You may NOT take a bath in the stream!, " he adamantly called out. "The water is freezing. You will catch your death of cold!"

Too late. One moment Hephaestion saw the golden red rays of the setting sun sifting through the fresh green foliage, falling on Alexander. He was simply magnificent, so well shaped, muscular and strong. His skin was white like marble after being cooped up indoors all the long winter. Golden hair spilled like a stream down his back and shoulders. Even the hairs on his body were golden. Now he ran through the curtain of spruces, utterly ignoring the needles rasping at his fair skin.

Hephaestion couldn't resist this enticing sight. He made a forceful leap towards his friend, grasping him around his midriff and felling him to the ground. They took a merry tumble in the fresh spring grass. Hephaestion soon found himself without all his warming hunting clothes.

"No, you may NOT do this to me. It's too cold out here on the ground, " he reproachfully told his friend. "We must wait until we have our warm and snug tent and furs around us!"

"This cannot wait, my Dear One! Come to me. NOW!"

Hephaestion couldn't resist his Golden One. They tumbled around in the fresh spring grass, crushing some pretty primroses and upsetting mosses, ferns and the remaining winter leaves.

Their hounds and horses grumbled and mumbled to each other as they turned around and looked the other way.

/ Oh no. Now they are at it again! Dinner will be late this evening. /

Afterwards they found themselves immersed in the mud on the shore.

"Well, now we both need a bath, " Alexander adamantly told his friend.

"No, it's too cold in the stream, " Hephaestion disagreed. "It'll be sufficient if we just wash ourselves here on the shore."

He sat down, slowly putting his feet into the stream and gently splashing the cool water all over himself. When he saw Alexander take a run for the stream he called out to him.

"Be careful! This water is far too cold for bathing!"

Alexander threw himself into the stream, swimming merrily around, simply not noticing Hephaestion's outraged admonition. At first it felt refreshing and cooling, but then it became ice cold. The freezing coldness caught him unawares, and he felt his heartbeat slow down and his breathing came with great difficulty. An agonizing cramp spread through his whole body and he called out to his friend before he sank below the surface. The ice cold, blue green water formed a close lid over his head, his ears filled with a deafening din and his sight grew dim. Gulps of cold water forced themselves down his throat, filling his lungs, slowly suffocating him. Before his eyes closed  
he saw Hephaestion sitting at the shore, gently splashing water all over his beautiful frame, looking like a merman taking a break from his maritime ventures.

Hephaestion saw Alexander jump into the water, swimming merrily around in the ice cold woodland stream.

/ "Well, I would just leave him to it, dress up and go on with the cooking. This is a fine place to make a camp for the evening, " he silently mused to himself. /

Then he heard an agonized gasp. He instantly looked up, just to see Alexander disappear under the swirling surface of the ice cold stream.

/ He is just playing some prank on me, " he mused. /

Some time went. The golden head didn't reappear on the surface. Now Hephaestion got alarmed. He quickly rose and threw himself into the stream, swimming towards the place where he had last seen Alexander . The short distance felt like a marathon race, with his friend in such desperate need of his help. The water caught him with a shock of cold, almost leaving him out of breath and sense. He had to struggle to remain conscious.

Alexander was floating right under the surface, his golden hair waving like sea weed around him. He was unconscious and his whole body was wracked with cramps. Hephaestion got a strong grip around him and dragged him up on the shore. There he was met by the horses and dogs. They stood around their Dear Masters, making soft sounds of alarm and sympathy. Alexander lay on the shore, deeply unconscious. Hephaestion couldn't see if he was breathing at all, and his skin has taken on a frightening blue pallor. He turned his friend on his side and put his hands on the sides of his ribcage, making a forceful push.

"Alexander! Alexander! Come back to me! You MUST come back to me!"

His agonized screams reverberated through the forest, scaring the small song birds and making them lift and fly away in a fluttering cloud.

Alexander gave up a gasp, and then a whole stream of ice cold water flew from his mouth. He started to cough and shiver, gasping for air. Hephaestion took him into his arms, letting him recover in a firm and loving embrace. As soon as he saw that his friend was alive and well he gave him a violent shake.

"You! YOU! You will never do this to me again! "

Alexander managed to return the firm embrace, making stern reproaches of his own.

"You! YOU just sat there idly splashing yourself, while I was near to drowning!"

Now Peritas and Pollux came with their warm fur cloaks, dragging them all over the shore. The friends forgot their disagreement and wrapped themselves into the cloaks, making them into one as they cuddled together for greater warmth.

"Our dogs are far wiser than we are, " Alexander said, with his teeth chattering. "They know what we need right now. "

"Yes. Let us make a fire to warm ourselves, and then it's time to cook some supper."

The two friends staggered and stumbled together towards a woodland glade. They soon found enough dry wood to make a warming fire big enough to last through the night. Hephaestion spread their warm bear furs on the ground and they sat down, warming themselves at the fire, as they huddled together under their fur cloaks. They were still shivering from their ordeal, and they sat silently for a long time. Peritas and Pollux lay close to them, sharing their own body warmth with their Dear Masters. Bucephalus and Castor also remained close to them, taking an occasional bite from the succulent herbs in the glade. The valiant war horses kept a close watch over them all.

**Evening In The Woods**

When they had recovered sufficiently from their ice cold bath in the stream Hephaestion rose and grasped for the wild boar. Alexander helped him to prepare it for the cooking. Soon the most appetizing smell of roast boar, woodland herbs and spices filled the air. Bucephalus and Castor munched on barley in their nosebags, and Peritas and Pollux sat waiting for their share of the roast boar, merrily wagging their tails.

They had eaten their fill of their forests prey, but there was always place for more. They yelped to one another with eagerness and anticipation.

/ Hephaestion's cooking was the very best. He always comes up with something new and appetizing. He has even taught Alexander how to cook a tasty dinner! /

They sat down and ate a fine woodland dinner that made the warmth finally return to their chilled bones. The dogs shared the wild boar with them, merrily yelping and munching at the juicy meat. Alexander tried to offer some tasty herbs and soft, sweet boiled fern roots to the horses, but they made faces at them, wrinkling their muzzles and going to the soft and succulent spring grass instead. The Spruces and junipers formed a wall of glittering green needles all around, and the foliage from oaks, chestnuts and maples that had just come out offered gentle shade. A gentle breeze whispered in the tree branches and the nightingales and blackbirds sung most beautifully to them.

Hephaestion thought that their night quarters were finer than the most luxurious palace. He put his arm around Alexander.

"I would like it to be like this forever, just you and me and our faithful four legged friends!"

"Yes, me too - but you know that our time here at Mieza soon will be over - and then we will go to war together. Persia is waiting for us - and the Crown of Macedon for me..."

"Sing something to me, my friend. Your voice will not be heard in the King's Hall anymore - but I want to listen to you. "

"Perhaps, but now we already have the most excellent entertainment. These kind birds want to sing all night to us, " Alexander answered reluctantly.

"Yes, the nightingales and blackbirds are fine singers, but I prefer to listen to you, Alexander. "

Alexander took the lyre and strummed it with gentle fingers. A silvery sickle moon with a court of dancing stars shone down upon his golden hair as he sung about Achilles and Patroklos. He had made up a new song, all about the Herb Paris, the True Lover's Knot. Line followed line, all about Patroklos' brave climbing, his True Steadfastness as he worked to save his Achilles. Hephaestion listened in silence, admiring the golden haired singer and holding his arm around his shoulders, as if protecting him from a world of Evil and Intrigue.

The nightingales and blackbirds sat listening in silence to the song and lyre, realizing that they were overhearing something of the most unique beauty and bravery.

When Alexander had finished his song the friends put up their makeshift tent, rolled out their bear skin furs and went to bed, sleeping together, holding on to each other in calmness and security. Peritas and Pollux lay softly snoring at their side, but they woke up often, making their rounds around the small Camp. Castor and Bucephalus stood under a venerable old spruce, watching over their Dear Masters.

Hephaestion lay awake for a very long time, carefully watching over his Golden One. Alexander was still shivering slightly after his water ordeal, and his breathing was uneven, at times coming with difficulty. His sleep was restless and often disturbed. Sometimes he mumbled to himself:

"Herb Paris, Herb Paris...I need to find it, MUST find it!"

After a while Alexander calmed down and fell into a deep slumber. A satisfied smile lingered on his lips.

Hephaestion silently mused to himself:

/ "Alexander is not well. We ought to return to Mieza early next morning - but I know that he will never give up this Quest. He is so stubborn, he always accomplishes what he has set before him - and that's why I like him so very much..." /

Hephaestion drifted into a worried sleep, never letting go off his Golden One, not even in his deepest slumber.

/ Alexander was errantly walking in a dark and unknown forest. He searched forever and ever for the Herb Paris, not finding it anywhere. A silvery sickle moon shone over him, futilely trying to show his path.

Suddenly there was an owl flying before him. It was hooting as if to summon him to following. He ran after it, until they came to a steep slope. There the owl turned into a bright eyed woman with beautiful golden hair. She pointed down the slope. The silvery moonlight fell upon a great tuft of light green leaves. In their middle were lime green flowers and dark brown berries.

It was the Herb Paris. He had found it at long last.

"This place is known as Wolf Wood, " the bright eyed woman told him. You must remember it when you wake up. You will find what you look after in Wolf Wood."

Now he realized who the helpful woman was, and he knelt to her.

"Athena, Bright Eyed Goddess, many thanks for your help. I will not forget..."

The silvery moon rays swirled around him. He drifted away in a silvery haze. Sleep came to him with rest and recuperation. Now he knew what to do to achieve his goal. /

**A Day In Wolf Wood**

Morning came, and they all rose to a day of renewed adventure and merriment. Alexander was wobbly on his legs and he had a bad cough.

"My friend, you are not well after that chill you got yesterday, "Hephaestion tried to admonish him. "We ought to return to Mieza and let Aristotle treat you with some potion. Rest and warmth in your own bed might also be the very best."

"There's nothing wrong with me, my friend, " Alexander reassuringly told him. "I will be fine after a good breakfast - and then we need to find this elusive Herb Paris and bring it back to Mieza with us!"

Hephaestion just shook his head, well knowing that there was nothing to be done when Alexander had set his mind on something.

After a breakfast on the remnants of the delicious wild boar they packed and returned to their search for the Herb Paris.

It was still elusive. They searched all over the wood once more, especially in all shaded, damp and dark places. The plants with their four large light green leaves with their lime colored flowers and dark berries were easy to recognize - but they were simply not to be found.

At long last Alexander made a halt under a venerable old oak.

"This search is to no avail. I don't think the Herb Paris grows in this forest at all, " he told his small army. "I know of another place that is darker and damper. I am sure we can find what we are looking after there."

"Alexander. You don't mean...?", Hephaestion cautiously asked.

"You think of Wolf Wood, my friend? Yes, we will have to go there. I am sure that we will find what we are looking for on the damp river slopes in Wolf Wood, " he reassuringly told them. "We will not have to go very far - and then we can safely go home to Aristotle and our Companions."

He kicked Bucephalus' sides and incited him into a fast canter. Hephaestion and Castor followed, with Peritas and Pollux running around the horses' hooves. They soon saw two enormous old spruces, leaning on each other and forming a dark portal leading into an ominous dark green shadow. Bucephalus shied to the dark portal, and refused to enter. Alexander had to get off the big black stallion, and gently coax him into the portal.

"Calm and steady, my boy. Calm and steady, " he told the big black horse. " I know that you are afraid of shadows, but I am with you. Nothing is dangerous when we are together."

At long last Bucephalus consented into entering Wolf Wood. Hephaestion followed with Castor. The chestnut colored stallion shied and tried to turn the other way, but when he saw Alexander and Bucephalus riding straight into the shadows he bravely followed. Peritas and Pollux cautiously ran at their sides, giving up barks in a clearly warning manner.

"Alexander, our horses and dogs are more clever than we are, " Hephaestion told his Golden One. " They are trying to warn us. Can't you see that they don't want to go into this dangerous forest with us?"

"Yes, of course I see - but we will not have to go very far. I had a dream. Now I know where the Herb Paris grows! "

Alexander took Bucephalus to the stream, following its chilly dark waters for some time. In the darkness of Wolf Wood it was not rippling and murmuring as merrily as before. No, now it was roaring in a menacing manner, sounding as if the Water Nymphs were angered by something.

The stream disappeared from their sight, and they saw it far below a steep slope. Alexander reined in Bucephalus.

"Whoa, my friend. Here it is. Now I will find the Herb Paris."

Bucephalus stayed well away from the steep slope, but Alexander ran to it with great eagerness. Hephaestion got off Castor and ran to him, trying to hold him back.

"Careful, my friend, careful! This is a very steep slope. "

Alexander was already on his way down, and now Hephaestion saw what he was aiming at.

Half way down the steep slope grew a great tuft of the strangest big light green leaves, adorned with lime green flowers and dark blue berries. They seemed to glow in the fluttering shadows, and they beckoned to the young men.

"Alexander. You must let me climb down to get them! You are still wobbly after yesterday, " Hephaestion tried to warn him. "I have been climbing the hills all of my life, I am used to it!"

"No, let's do it together. I simply MUST get this plant now!"

They climbed down the steep slope together. It was slippery from wet moss on rugged old stones, wet grass and mud. Hephaestion tried to take it slow and easy, but Alexander was eager and fast, as always. He was the first to reach the tuft of the Herb Paris and he eagerly grasped for them. Just as he held them in his strong right hand he slipped on a wet stone covered with slimy moss. His right foot gave way and wobbled in an unnatural angle. He gasped from pain and before Hephaestion could reach out for him he lost his footing and fell straight down the slope. He soared in mid air, suspended as forever, before he landed hard on the rugged shore.

There was an ominous thud as his head hit another mossy stone, and a sharp, pointed tree branch slashed his right thigh. The blood was flowing freely from the nasty wound as he lay there unconscious.

Alexander was not moving, and he didn't seem to be breathing, either. The Herb Paris scattered around him, adorning him like flowers upon a funeral bier.

Hephaestion gave up a scream of anguished desperation before he climbed down the slope as quickly as he could.

"Alexander! Hold on, my friend, "he called out to his unconscious friend "I will come down and help you. Don't you ever dare pass out on me!"

**TBC**


	2. A Night In Wolf Wood

Hello all,

Here comes the conclusion. Hephaestion has a very hard time rescuing his Golden one after his reckless search for the Herb Paris. He has to use all his strength and wits. And - then he gets to know why Wolf Wood has gotten its ominous name...

All the best wishes and good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE: **

Title: FIC: Title: A Night In Wolf Wood ( 2/2 )  
Author: NorthernLight  
Email address:   
Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure and action story.  
Pairings: Alexander&Hephaestion  
Date: April 2008.  
Feedback: Yes, all kinds, preferably nice. :)  
Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.  
Disclaimer: I, the author , don't own the characters. This is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures. .  
Rating: R  
Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions. You make my stories a far better read.  
Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion are out in the woods around Mieza, studying biology. Something unexpected happens, and Hephaestion finds that he has to put all his meager medical knowledge to use to help his Beautiful Golden One.  
Warnings: Angst. Injury of major character. Attack of fierce wolves.

Botanic note: The Herb Paris, the True Lover's Knot, is a real flower. In the olden days it was actually used for the healing of wounds, but since it is very poisonous one must be careful. The story Aristotle tells his students is of my own invention. It is not actually in the Iliad.

Zoological note: Wolf Wood is a place that just exists in my imagination. The hungry wolves are a very real species, though. THEY still exist. My part of Sweden is full of them, and they are multiplying all the time. They eat moose and deer, and sometimes sadly sheep and calves and hunting dogs, too. It's a fearsome trouble in our remote part of the world.

**A Night In Wolf Wood, Part II, Conclusion**

Emergency Aid

Hephaestion felt as if it took him forever to climb down the slope, even if it must have taken only a few moments before he was at Alexander's side. His friend was deeply unconscious, his breathing shallow and labored, but there was a strong pulse beating in the vein on his neck. Blood was flowing freely in a crimson stream from his right thigh, and the wound looked deep and dangerous.

"Oh no! What am I to do about all this? What AM I to do?, " he called out in sheer anguish. "It's Alexander who has the medical skills, not I! Well, I MUST do something quickly, or else he will bleed to his death real soon!"

He tore a strip from his chiton and quickly bound it around Alexander's thigh, turning it into a makeshift tourniquet. The flow of blood didn't seem to slow down at all, and he had to bind it even tighter. At long last he saw the blood flow stop and turn into a slow trickle. Alexander groaned and felt for his head. There was a nasty swelling bump on the side, and his beautiful golden hair was matted with crimson.

"How are you, my love?, " Hephaestion called out to him. "Ow, that must hurt a lot."

Now Alexander was coming around. He groaned once more,from pain and discomfort, and then he was violently sick. Hephaestion turned him on to his side and held on to him through the heavings of sickness. When he was finished he lapsed back into unconsciousness. The blood still flowed from his head wound. Hephaestion tore another strip from his chiton and bound around his friend's head.

"There you are. Now I hope it'll feel better. "

Then he heard the howling of wolves from far away - but they were coming closer...closer...

"Oh no, we don't need THAT right now!"

Bucephalus and Castor had stood worriedly watching from the top of the steep slope. Now they ran away with frightened neighings.

"Oh no. I needed the both of you with me right now!"

Peritas and Pollux came jumping down the slope. They ran to Alexander, worriedly sniffing all over their Dear Master. There was no reaction whatsoever. The faithful dogs sat down at his side, pitifully howling.

"Good dogs, good dogs, "Hephaestion told them, gently patting their furry heads. "I wish that our horses were as faithful and reliable!"

Hephaestion took Alexander in his lap, gently cradling him. Now his tears flew freely, washing over Alexander's still and chalk white face.

"Oh, my Dear One. You must wake up, you must come back to me!"

Suddenly there was sounds of horses hooves clattering nearby. Hephaestion looked up. Castor came towards him, with Bucephalus in tow. The horses had found a safe passage down the slope, some distance away, and they used it to reach their Dear Masters.

"Good horses, good horses! I knew that you would not abandon us!"

Bucephalus gave up an anguished neighing as he saw Alexander's still form. He stood nudging and nudging at him, but his Dear Master didn't move. Hephaestion gently stroke the black stallion over his head and mane.

"Alexander has been badly hurt, I fear. Now you must help and carry us away from here - and - Castor - you must find us a safe place to spend the night!

Bucephalus sank down on his haunches, making it possible for Hephaestion to mount, holding Alexander in a safe grip in his arms. He didn't forget collecting all of the Herb Paris and stuffing them safely in a fold of his fur cloak. He also filled all the water skins from the woodland stream. Castor led them safely up the slope and they went for a slow walk, until he stopped in a secluded woodland glade filled with soft grass and succulent herbs and flowers. There was a semi circle of big stone boulders covered in white and green moss, and also an abundance of dry wood and branches.

"This is a very good place, my friends. Let us make our camp for the night now. "

Bucephalus sank down on his haunches, letting Hephaestion dismount. He held on to Alexander, and then gently put him on the ground, wrapping him in the bear skin furs. He was groaning and shivering, but showed no signs of coming along. Hephaestion collected all the dry wood he could find, and quickly made a fire. He put water for boiling in the kettle, and then he took some of the Herb Paris and mashed them with his cooking spoon.

"Mint! Patroklos used mint to mix with the Herb Paris," he remembered from Aristotle's tale. "But- where do I find mint out here in the woods? And, I cannot even go looking for it. I cannot leave Alexander as he is now. "

Castor went away, and after a short while the chestnut stallion returned with a tuft of green leaves in his muzzle. The whole glade now smelled strongly of mint.

"Oh, my friend. I forgot that you are so interested in plants and flowers. Now I can make the same paste as Patroklos used to cure Achilles! And, I remember that Alexander told me that white moss is good for staunching blood. "

Hephaestion quickly made the healing paste and tore some white moss from the stones. Then he removed the bandages and washed Alexander's head and thigh with hot water. When the wounds were thoroughly cleansed he bound them up once more, putting on white moss and the green paste of mint and the Herb Paris. Alexander groaned bitterly when the sharp smelling paste came into his wounds, but he didn't wake up. Now Hephaestion saw that his right ankle was swollen and blue.

"Oh no. Now I must see to that, too, "he called out in alarm. "I hope that your foot is not broken!"

He carefully felt the foot and bones. Nothing seemed to be broken, but the ankle was badly bruised and sprained. He found some sturdy branches to make a splint, put on more of the healing paste and wrapped more strips of his chiton around Alexander's foot. His friend moaned in pain when the foot was set. Now he opened his beautiful gray eyes, looking straight at his friend.

"Where am I...What happened?"

"You took a bad fall down that steep slope. I and Bucephalus had to carry you to this glade. "

Alexander became restless and tried to get up. He fell back with an anguished scream.

"No. rest easy, my love. Rest easy," Hephaestion told him, trying to calm him down.

"The Herb Paris! Where is it? I must have it!"

"Don't you fret over those damned flowers. I have used most of them on your wounds - and I sure hope that they are as good as in the tale Aristotle told us!"

Alexander calmed down. His gray eyes became clouded from pain and fatigue and once more he drifted into a merciful unconsciousness. He shivered from the chills of the evening and Hephaestion wrapped him closely in the bear skin furs. He sat down, holding Alexander in his lap, gently supporting his head, cradling him as one might do with a child having difficulties to come to rest. Now Hephaestion started to shiver too, in the aftermath of the ordeal.

"Oh, it's so very cold out here in the woods, " he complained as he clasped their warming fur cloaksclosely around them both. "Rest easy, my friend. Rest easy now. Soon all will be better. It sure MUST !"

Wolf Wood rose like a curtain of fear and darkness around them. Hephaestion looked up to the dark green spruces and larches. The sky had turned into a deep blue over them, and Aphrodite's Star of Love shone bright and big in the West.

Alas it had no comfort to offer the friends and their faithful animals.

The wolves' howling came closer and closer.

**Wolf Attack**

Old Zacynthos had never forgotten the day of horror, the day when his whole pack was annihilated by the Bad Men. The day had started out just fine, with a whole bunch of soft and juicy morsels ready to be eaten. Then the small boys and their puppies and kittens had managed to escape up in a high tree. They refused to fall down into the wolves' hungry maws, just sat there shivering in sheer fright. Then the Bad Men arrived. They had bows, arrows, spears and hunting knives. The whole pack was caught unawares. None but Zacynthos and a few others managed to escape the slaughter.

He survived, and grew up to be a strong and healthy wolf, becoming the Leader of an even bigger pack than his former one. Wolf Wood became their territory. Not many dared to venture inside to walk amongst its dark and gloomy shadows. Old Zacynthos was a powerful and prosperous Leader Wolf. The bitter memories of his childhood misfortunes had never left his alert wolf's mind, and he had sworn to have his revenge one day.

Now the opportunity had come, at long last. He would never forget the scent from those small boys. When it came drifting towards him, it seemed to permeate all of Wolf Wood, strangely mixed with the strong smell of newly shed blood. He called the pack to him, and they ran at full speed towards the scent. It entered their nostrils, and made them feel hungry for food and revenge.

Now they saw that their human prey had made a camp in one of the forest glades. An irresistible scent of blood emanated from the glade. The wolves' hunger and blood lust became stronger all the time

Old Zacynthos felt the scent of the hapless boys. When he saw their makeshift camp with their furs, tent and fire he gave up a loud howling.

No humans were allowed in Wolf Wood!

The fierce Leader Wolf leaped towards the fire. His lust for revenge made him brave and reckless, and extinguished his usual fear of fire and humans.

He expected two small boys with puny puppies and other small and hapless animals, an easy prey for him and his fierce wolf pack.

He was met by something quite else.

A valiant, big boned and muscular warrior came before him, spear in hand and with a fierce mane of auburn fur. He bared his teeth in anger and desperation, and there was a relentless, cold fire in his blue eyes. He was surrounded by two enormous horses, and then there came two light brown dogs, snarling and barking at the whole wolf pack.

Old Zacynthos was brave, but he had not expected this kind of resistance. This was no easy prey. The little auburn haired boy had grown into a strong and determined man, a formidable warrior brave enough to take on a whole pack of ferocious wolves.

The fight was bitter and long. Zacynthos anticipated an easy victory, but it was not to be. The valiant warrior and his animal friends defended themselves bravely and fiercely, maiming and killing several of the wolves. Zacynthos got some glimpses of a bundle of furs and a glowing golden mane, still and unmoving. The valiant warrior checked on this bundle all the time, even in the heat of battle.

It was the Golden Boy from the past, grown into a man. He seemed to be gravely injured. The scent of blood came from his still form. Zacynthos leaped towards him, forgetting all caution.

He was met by a sharp spear trust, grazing his rib cage. When he fell to the ground he leaped once more, only to be kicked by a thunderous black hoof. All air and strength left him, and the bitter taste of defeat filled him, making the lust for blood and revenge leave his ferocious wolf's mind. He had barely the strength left to howl and collect his pack around him, calling them to retreat.

Defeat was bitter, but Old Zacynthos and his valiant wolf pack would live on to fight another day.

**Fierce Defense**

Hephaestion heard the wolves coming very near. Their howls sounded angry and menacing, so he braced himself for an attack. He grasped his hunting spear and the sharp dagger Alexander had given him many years ago.

Its jewel adorned golden hilt felt reassuring and protecting in his trembling hand. The horses and dogs gathered at his side, as they awaited the attack, feeling strong and determined together.

Alexander lay unconscious in the arms of his friend. Bucephalus made a soft whinnying sound, both in warning and fright. Then Hephaestion heard the sound of many silent, running paws coming near to the glade. He slowly disentangled himself from the furs and rose, being careful not to upset his Dear One. Alexander moaned as he was laid back on the ground with great caution and care.

"Hush, hush, my Dear One. Soon all will be well."

Hephaestion rose, ever alert. He looked around in the flickering shadows of the fire. Suddenly its orange glow was reflected in many pairs of hungry yellow and green eyes, glowing cruelly towards him.

The whole glade was surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves!

Hephaestion stood proud and tall, holding his spear steady. Bucephalus and Castor stood at his sides, giving him stern support. Peritas and Pollux ran in front of them, bravely baring their fangs at the wolves.

"Stay with me, my brave friends, "Hephaestion encouraged the brave animals. "We must defend Alexander, at all cost!"

Now a big furry shadow fell over him. He got up his spear and impaled it. Hot and steaming blood sprayed all over him as he quickly disengaged the spear. The wolves were all over and around them. Castor and Bucephalus trampled them, Peritas and Pollux jumped at them, biting their throats and managing to scare them off.

Another big gray shadow leaped towards him. It was the biggest wolf he had ever seen. It must be the leader of the pack. Hephaestion thrust his spear and got a clean strike. There was a howl of anguish, and he expected the wolf to drop dead before him. Instead it rose once more, howled, and leaped past him. The ferocious attack was not aimed at him.

It was Alexander the wolf wanted!

Hephaestion turned, quick as lightning, but Bucephalus was faster. The black stallion gave the ferocious beast a powerful kick with his big, black hoof, sending it sprawling away in a wide arc. It fell on the ground making a hard impact, and then it turned and ran away on three legs. The remaining members of the pack followed it, miserably yelping and howling.

Hephaestion saw the wolves run away into the forest. When he was sure that they were gone he sat down shivering, once more taking Alexander in his arms. His friend was still deeply unconscious, but moaning and groaning from pain and discomfort.

"Rest easy, my Dear One, rest easy. I will always be here for you, " Hephaestion reassuringly told his Golden One.

He was feeling great worry over the fact that Alexander hadn't awakened during the violent and tumultuous fight against the wolf pack.

The horses and dogs collected around the both friends,gently nudging at Alexander.

"Good dogs. Good horses, "Hephaestion told them as he patted their heads and muzzles. "I couldn't have managed without you. I don't think these horrors will bother us anymore. Now we just have to take good care of Alexander until he comes around. "

**Worried Waiting**

The sun set in the west over Mieza, painting the skies in glowing orange, scarlet and crimson. Aristotle stood in the Gardens of the Nymphs, watching between two larch trees. He had a good view over the plains leading to the old forest.

_/ "The dear boys ought to be here any time now, "he silently mused to himself. "I hope that they have found the Herb Paris. They must be very hungry after their search. It is roast duck for dinner tonight, one of their favourite dishes." /  
_

He heard determined stamping steps behind his back. When he turned around he saw a stout black haired man coming close.

"Don't you worry over Alexander and Hephaestion, wise teacher, "he reassuringly said. "Boys will be boys.

They want to spend the night together, away from all curious eyes and ears. Right now they are probably sharing a fine dinner of wild boar, sitting at the fireside. They will be with us in the morning, bringing that plant you wanted so badly. "

"Yes, I hope so, good Cleitus, "Aristotle answered, with some doubt in his voice. "But I told them to be home in two days, and I expected them to be back this evening. I hope that nothing bad has happened to them.

"They are well able to take care of themselves. Our fine education has seen to that. Come now, Aristotle! We must enjoy the roast duck when it is still warm and tasty. "

Aristotle looked once more over the plains towards the woods. No one was there. He followed Cleitus indoors, to enjoy the fine duck dinner.

Still, the wise teacher was worrying. Why hadn't his students returned home in due time?

**A Night In Wolf Wood  
**

Darkness came all too quickly. Hephaestion was thankful for the haphazard fire that he had managed to lit up before it became too dark to collect any more firewood. Now he sat shivering from exhaustion and worry. Alexander lay in his lap, shivering from the cold and the loss of blood from the ghastly wound in his thigh. The makeshift bandages wrapped around his head and thigh were stained with blood, but Hephaestion had done his very best. He cursed between his teeth.

"Damn, it's Alexander who has the medical skills, and I use to be the hapless patient. I am not up to this

Castor and Bucephalus came up to him, gently nudging his right and left shoulder. Then Pollux and Peritas came from the forest, bringing a hare and a rabbit. They sat down, politely wagging their tails, as if saying:

_/ "Dear Master, take them and cook them. You and Alexander have better need of them than we do!" /  
_

"Good dogs, good dogs, "he told them, gently patting their furry heads. "Yes, I will roast them and cook them. Perhaps I can make a strengthening broth and stew and feed Alexander with it. "

Hephaestion felt his stomach rumble audibly. He was suddenly feeling very hungry, and he remembered that he had not eaten anything at all since their breakfast together, early in the morning. This carefree and happy meal seemed to have been eaten an eternity ago.

He checked on his Golden One once more. Alexander was still unconscious, but he was breathing deeply and the pulse in the big vein on his neck was beating strongly. The bleeding from his head and thigh had stopped, and the dark red stains on the bandages were drying up. Hephaestion wrapped him closely into his hunting cloak, making the saddle blankets into a makeshift pillow under his sore head.

Then he proceeded to do the cooking. He took care of the dogs' prey and soon the meat was simmering in the kettle over the fire, turning into a most tasty stew. Delicious fumes engulfed them all and the dogs looked hungrily at the simmering kettle. The horses stayed nearby, munching on the grass, herbs and woodland leaves. When Hephaestion saw their munching, he filled their nose bags with the remaining barley.

"Here, my friends. You must be hungry, too. It has been a long and hard day for us all. "

_/ Alexander was lying restless and languid, his whole body wracked with pain and torment. He wanted to wake up and come around, but he simply wasn't able to. He tried to open his eyes, seeing just shadows around him. Hephaestion was with him, holding him, cradling him as one might do to an ailing child. Hot tears fell on his face. He wanted to give some solace to his friend, but he was quite unable to speak. He was not even able to move._

The shadows around him became more menacing, turning into a pack of fierce and hungry wolves. A valiant warrior with a fierce mane of flaming auburn hair defended him as he lay helpless on the ground. He chased the wolves away, and then he came back, taking Alexander in his arms once more.

It was simply wonderful to rest in those strong and reliable arms. Alexander felt calm and secure, and he drifted into a deep and salutary sleep.

He woke up as the most delicious fumes reached his nostrils. The appetizing smells brought life back to his weary bones. Now he was even able to open his eyes. They were met by an even more appetizing sight. Hephaestion sat at the fire, his strong muscular back turned at him. His long, auburn hair fell like a warming, flaming river down his broad shoulders. He was intent on his cooking, stirring in the kettle with a large spoon, adding some herbs and spices, tasting it all the time just to make it right.

Alexander simply couldn't resist his True Steadfast Friend.../  


Hephaestion was so occupied with his cooking that he forgot his hapless patient. Suddenly he heard a groaning behind his back. It was filled with pain, but also with urgent longing. Then two strong hands grasped him around his waist and dragged him down on the ground.

"Alexander! What are you doing? You are seriously hurt, you are not supposed to do this to me!, " he called out in an outrage.

"I am feeling much better now, Phai - and we must find something to occupy ourselves with while the food is cooking, " Alexander said in a determined manner.

The fire was warming up the glen and filling it with an orange glow, but the two friends needed no fire to keep themselves warm. Hephaestion, always prudent, managed to drag the kettle off the fire before the hare and rabbit got too badly burnt.

The dogs and horses saw them merrily tumbling around amongst the furs, seriously upsetting Hephaestion's careful bedding. They mumbled and grumbled as they turned away from the strange goings on.

_/ Oh no. Now they are at it again! However do they manage to keep it up? Don't they ever need to rest!"/_

Afterwards, Alexander lay panting and moaning, holding his aching head in both hands.

"Oh, why did you want to do this. Now you are feeling much worse, my friend!", Hephaestion scolded him.

"No, I am feeling better, even if my head hurts like Hell. You know I can never resist you, and you look even more alluring when you do the cooking for us, " Alexander told him, with an irresistible smile.

Hephaestion tried to forget his worries and checked on his friend's wounds. They were no better, but no worse, either. The bleeding had started anew, but it soon stopped as Hephaestion washed and cleansed the wounds anew.

"It has not become worse, in any case, "he tersely stated. "Do you feel up to taking some food with me?"

The patient nodded thankfully. Hephaestion sat down and supported Alexander in his lap, feeding him parts from the hare and rabbit together with the strengthening broth. The patient made some faces to the food.

"Oh, you have burned it! You never use to burn our meat!"

"It's not my fault. You distracted me!"

Alexander was pale from his injuries, but still he blushed.

"You always distract me. I can never keep my hands from you, my dear friend!"

"And I cannot resist you, my Dear One, not even when we are not supposed to..."

"You have been so brave and strong all this expedition. Saving me from drowning, carrying me up from the ravine, taking care of my wounds, saving me from being eaten by hungry wolves..., " Alexander summarized their adventures, " Whatever will I do without you? You truly are my very best and dearest friend. "

"Yes, and you sure are mine, " Hephaestion answered, "But, you make me worry a lot, Alexander. You are so reckless in your actions, you often act before thinking, and you are too brave for your own good."

"So true, my friend, but I will take that from no one but you, " Alexander drowsily answered. "Give me some more broth and a few morsels more. A sip of wine would be fine, too."

"Broth and meat morsels you may have, but certainly no wine, my friend! " Hephaestion adamantly stated. "Not when you have hurt your head this badly. Drinking will make it even worse! Here is some good and pure woodland water. It will have to do."

The patient made some more faces at his strict helper,but he took the water and food that was offered. Afterwards he was feeling very drowsy and he drifted into a deep and salutary sleep. Hephaestion was ravenously hungry after all his efforts, and he finished the tasty stew, together with Peritas and Pollux. He looked at Alexander, glad to see that his valuable charge was sleeping calmly, and that he didn't seem to be in pain anymore. After cleaning up and taking care of everything he felt very tired, especially when looking at his sleeping friend.

"Now, Peritas and Pollux, you must live up to your very best watch dog talents, "he told the two dogs who stood wagging their tails and pricking their ears, intently listening to their Dear Master. "I am very tired after all this, I will sure fall asleep soon, so you must guard me and Alexander all night long, and be sure to wake me up if the wolves or someone else comes near. "

Peritas and Pollux nodded solemnly, and they were joined by Bucephalus and Castor. The horses nodded, too, and they also stamped their mighty hooves.

"Good dogs, good dogs, and - good horses, too, "Hephaestion commended them. "You always sleep light when we are outdoors. I feel safer in your company than with some humans..."

Hephaestion put some more wood on the fire. Then he lay down at Alexander's side and wrapped himself in the warming furs before embracing his Golden One. He put his sharp hunting spear and his dagger well within reach, to be able to defend them if something happened during the night. Alexander curled up against him, making soft sounds of secure satisfaction.

"Sleep well and tight, my Dear One, "Hephaestion whispered to him. "I will always be there for you. "

All was well, even when they had to spend the night in Wolf Wood. Alexander and Hephaestion embraced one another, wrapped in their hunting cloaks. Sleep came to them, and in the morning they would make their way back to Mieza, where Aristotle would see to Alexander's injuries and give him more proper care. Alexander felt warm and secure in the arms of his True Steadfast Friend. His sleep was filled with sweet dreams, and the pain in his head and thigh slowly dulled down.

All was well, as long as they were together.

The wolves were howling far away from their makeshift camp. As they approached once more they saw Castor and Bucephalus standing like a wall of protection. Peritas and Pollux vigilantly patrolled the glen, and the fire was glowing warmly and protectively. The wolves withdrew their assault and ran away chasing some easier prey.

**Woodland Morning**

Morning came with golden sunshine, bright enough even to enter the darkness and gloom of Wolf Wood. When Hephaestion awakened, it had been daylight for some time and the sun was soaring high up in the azure blue skies. Its golden rays simmered through the dark green foliage and needles of the conifers. One of them fell teasingly on his chin, tickling him with its golden warmth.

He rose on his elbow, checking on Alexander. His Golden One was sleeping calmly. The sun shone on him, making his beautiful fair hair shine like spun gold. The linen bandage wrapped around his head bore stains of dark, dried blood, but it had become no worse during the night. Hephaestion carefully unwrapped the furs and checked on Alexander's leg. It looked no better, but no worse either. He knew that he must wash the wounds and change the dressings soon, but he didn't want to disturb his patient yet.

The dogs and horses came nudging him and he rose, giving Castor and Bucephalus the last of the barley, filling their nosebags. The horses grumbled a bit at the sparse feeding.

"Yes, my friends, I know it's not very much, but you will get more when we are back at Mieza, " he reassured them. "You have been so very good and helpful on this outing. I am sure that you will get some extra treats when you are back in the stable. "

Now he saw that Peritas and Pollux had brought him one more hare and a fine plump partridge. They must have done some more hunting during the night.

"Good dogs, good dogs, "he told them approvingly. "I will cook the hare for breakfast, but I must take the partridge back to Mieza. The cook will know what to make of it. I don't have the time to take care of all those feathers right now.

He took the water skins and walked down to the stream to fill them up.

"Keep close watch over Alexander when I am away, "he told the faithful animals. "He must not be disturbed by anything bad."

The horses nodded and the dogs yelped obediently. Hephaestion knew that his dear patient was in good hands, having the most faithful watchers.

Alexander awakened slowly, being overwhelmed by a most dreadful headache and a dull, throbbing pain in his right leg and foot.

"Whatever happened yesterday?, "he asked himself. " I must have taken a very bad fall. Why does my head hurt so much? We didn't drink that much wine..."

The sun rays played teasingly with him. He looked around the furs, finding that he was all alone.

"Hephaestion? Hephaestion?, " he worriedly called out.

His dear friend was nowhere to be found, but he was surrounded by all his four legged friends. The dogs and horses yelped and neighed reassuringly to him, but he didn't calm down.

Where was Hephaestion? Had he been taken by the hungry wolves? Alexander needed to know the whereabouts of his dear friend, at once! He was so confused from his head wound that he couldn't calm down and realize that the animals would have been badly upset if something adverse had occurred to his Dear One.

Alexander made an unsuccessful attempt to rise from the furs. He moaned and groaned when the pain in his leg and head worsened. Bucephalus nudged at him, desperately trying to make him stay down. As he made another attempt the big black horse adamantly put his great hoof gently on his Dear Master too keep him down. Alexander took it away, equally adamant.

"No, Bucephalus. You must not prevent me from rising. I must find Hephaestion!"

He pulled at the horse's long, black, silken mane, using it to drag himself up on his feet. Bucephalus shook his head and let him have his way. Alexander was dizzy and unsteady, and his injured leg hurt as if filled with a searing and flaming fire. His foot throbbed with a red hot pain as he tried to take a step forward. He had to lean heavily on Bucephalus, and the big, black stallion gave him a worried glance before he started to limp towards the stream. Castor  
and the dogs followed. They soon met Hephaestion, as he came walking up from the stream, holding two full water skins. He almost dropped them when he saw Alexander.

"Oh no! You are not supposed to be walking at all! " he called out, pointing at his patient's right leg. "Look now what you have done to that leg of yours!"

Alexander looked down on his leg, seeing a stain of bright red blood spreading all over the white linen bandage. He was engulfed by waves of dizziness and nausea, and he slided down Bucephalus side as his legs gave way under him. Hephaestion put the water skins down on the ground and rushed towards his friend, taking him in his arms. Bucephalus tried to help, but Hephaestion told him off.

"And you, you sure are a naughty horse! I told you to watch over Alexander, but all you do is to help him in his stubborn recklessness, " he scolded the black stallion. "Why must I always be the one with common sense in this company?"

Bucephalus hung his head, as he made some angry snorting sounds. Castor came to his aid, standing at the side of his friend.

"Yes, yes, I understand, and I apologize, "he said,looking at the remorseful horses. "It is not easy to go against the wishes of such a stubborn and reckless Master!"

Hephaestion carried Alexander back to their makeshift camp. The patient was in great pain and he was violently sick several times before they were back.

"Now you have made yourself feeling worse!, "he worriedly lectured his dear patient. "Why couldn't you remain in bed like any sane person!"

Alexander didn't answer, he just groaned in misery. Hephaestion put him to rest amongst the furs, and proceeded to see to his wounds. He managed to stop the bleeding and saw to it that his dear patient rested comfortably.

"Are you feeling better now?, " he worriedly asked.

Alexander gave him a weak nod before passing out. He was feeling so very weak and dizzy, it was the best for him to succumb to a merciful unconsciousness.

The fire had gone out, so Hephaestion had to collect more dry wood before he lit it anew. Castor and Bucephalus came, carrying the water skins in their mouths.

"Good horses, good horses, he commended them. "I am always amazed at how much you understand about our needs. "

Hephaestion boiled some water in the kettle, and then used it to wash Alexander's wounds. When they were reasonably clean he changed the dressings. There remained some leaves of the Herb Paris and the mint, so he put them on the wounds before wrapping them up in new linen bandages, torn from his own chiton. The patient awakened during the procedure. He was miserably groaning and moaning, but the strong smell from the healing herbs made him feel calmer and he lapsed once more into unconsciousness. Hephaestion let his hand rest on Alexander's brow, It was hot, as from a beginning fever.

"Oh, my friend, you are so very hot, "he worriedly said. "I must get you back to Mieza. Aristotle will sure know how to cure you. But, first you must rest, and I must have something to eat and drink. "

His stomach grumbled audibly and he felt that his throat was dry and parched from a tremendous thirst. He took a great gulp from the wine jug and even more from one water skin before cooking the hare into a delicious stew. As he sat down to eat Alexander woke up once more. He turned his head and gave his good helper a fond and longing look.

"Oh, you are feeling better now, my dear one. Do you feel up to having some of this broth?"

Alexander nodded and Hephaestion took him into his lap, giving him small sips from the water skin and some of the broth. This brought new life to him, and some colour returned to his pale face.

"Thank you for all this, Phai. Whatever would I do without you?"

"Whatever would I do without you, my dear one? You bring me so much trouble, but I simply cannot live without you!"

Hephaestion cleaned up after the meal. He saw that Alexander was still to weak to be moved so he lay himself to rest, cradling his dear patient in his arms. They rested for a long time, wrapped into the warming furs. At first Alexander was feverish and in great pain, but soon he felt how the herbal remedies soothed the pains and aches in his wounds. He also felt calm and secure in Hephaestion's strong and reassuring embrace. The two friends fell asleep together, and slept for several hours. When Hephaestion woke up he found that Alexander's fever had broken. He didn't feel any pain and his color was better. Hephaestion let him sleep on, just lay there watching over him until he stretched and awakened. His beautiful gray eyes were lucid and he gave his friend a warm and thankful look.

"Phai, I am so glad that you are here with me. No one ever had a better friend. "

"Alexander, YOU are my very best friend. Of course I will stay with you, and follow you wherever you go. "

They rested some more, since Alexander was dizzy from his head wound. He had great difficulties in turning, and he was unable to rise or sit up. Not until late in the afternoon he was feeling strong enough to rise from the furs. Hephaestion cleared up the camp and pack their belongings. Bucephalus knelt before him, as he took Alexander in his arms and mounted the big black stallion. Castor followed with the packing, and Peritas and Pollux ran at their side, merrily yelping.

Old Zacynthos watched them from a far away stone.

/ "You escaped me and my pack this time - but next time you will not be that lucky!" /

The old Leader Wolf gave up a chilling and menacing howl.

The small party heard it and looked back - but Wolf Wood was dark and empty. No one followed them out on the plains of Mieza.

**  
Safe Return**

There was not much interest in Aristotle's lectures that day. The wise teacher was listless when he told his students about history, biology and politics, and there was not much engagement in the discussions.

Where was Alexander and Hephaestion? Why hadn't they returned as expected?

_/ Alexander is reckless and selfish, "Aristotle mused to himself. "He could stay away for one day more without remorse - but he has Hephaestion with him, and HE is always punctual !" We must go searching for them! I will end this lecture right now ! /  
_

Cleitus sat in the rear of the classroom, together with his dog, an ill mannered bitch called Medusa. She missed her friends Peritas and Pollux and whimpered silently for herself.

"Why are you so morose, my friend, " Cleitus asked her. "Do you miss your friends? Yes, I can see that. Let's go searching for them ! I don't understand a thing of what the wise teacher tries to tell us..."

Medusa watched him with great pleasure, and she even started wagging her tail. They went outside to the stable, where Cleitus put a riding blanket on his savage stallion Gorgon. The ill mannered brute audibly protested and reared up.

"Whoa, horse, whoa!, "Cleitus admonished his reluctant friend."We must go searching for Alexander and Hephaestion! And, don't you want to find Bucephalus? I know that you like him, you are like two peas in a pod!"

Now Gorgon calmed down and let himself willingly be saddled and bridled. Off they went, with Medusa eagerly running and barking at their side. Soon they found that they were not alone. Aristotle and all the Companions followed on their horses. They rode over the plains of Mieza, towards the forest.

They didn't have to ride far. Bucephalus came out from the forest at an unusually calm walking pace. Peritas and Pollux ran at his side, unusually silent and solemn. He was followed by Castor, and the chestnut colored stallion had no rider, just some packing on his back. Hephaestion was riding the big, black stallion, and he held Alexander in a firm embrace before him. The Crown Prince was pale and wan, as if he had lost a great amount of blood.

Aristotle and Cleitus urged their horses on, and they soon met with the small procession.

"Hephaestion! What has happened?, "they worriedly asked. "Why did you stay away for such a long time?"

"It's a long story. I will tell you all of it after we have seen to Alexander, "Hephaestion answered them, "He is in a bad way right now. I have done what I can, but he needs proper medical care!"

They rode back to Mieza at a calm walking pace, not to upset their valuable charge. Alexander was barely conscious, but he recognized all the Companions and gave them a weak but reassuring smile. When they were back Hephaestion got of Bucephalus with Alexander in his arms.

"See to it that the horses and dogs are well fed and taken care of, "he told the servants. "They have been so good when we were out in the forest. I couldn't have managed without them."

After these orders he immediately carried his friend inside Aristotle's study, putting him on the table. Cassander and Craterus came with some critical comments.

"Look at the state Alexander is in! Hephaestion surely cannot be trusted with the Crown Prince's life and security!"

Alexander weakly lifted his head,. There was a determined fire in his beautiful gray eyes.

"Silence, you two! It's because of HIM that I am still alive..."

He gasped out, from pain and weakness. His head fell to the side and then he passed out. Hephaestion ran to his side, tapping his cheeks.

"Wake up, Alexander! You cannot leave me, not now after all that we have been through !"

Aristotle came up to them, gently lifting the patient's head and pushing a cushion under it.

"Don't you worry so much. He is only unconscious. It's for the best, "Aristotle said to comfort him. "I cannot be gentle when I see to him. This leg wound sure looks nasty. "

Servants brought hot water and wine, and the wise teacher removed the bandages and cleaned up the wounds. Hephaestion stood at his side, assisting him with all that needed to be done. To his great surprise Alexander's wounds looked much better now. They had already started healing and they were clean, with no signs of swelling or infection.

"These dressings are well and properly done, my Hephaestion, "Aristotle commended him. "I thought that Alexander was the one with medical skills."

"Yes, he is, but he has tried to teach me, too, and I did my very best when it was needed, "Hephaestion answered, blushing.

"Hold him now for me, " Aristotle instructed. "This will hurt!"

Hephaestion held Alexander in a firm but reassuring grasp as Aristotle poured hot water and wine into the leg wound, to cleanse it thoroughly. He then made a poultice from comfrey and yarrow to put on the wound. Afterwards he carefully wrapped the thigh into clean linen strips. He did the same with the head wound, and then saw to the sprained ankle, anointing it with arnica, putting on the poultice and setting the splints again. These proceedings were painful and difficult, but Alexander lay calm and unmoving, feeling secure in the arms of his dear friend. When Aristotle set the ankle he came to with a painful gasp. He looked straight into the beautiful blue eyes of his Dear One.

"Phai ? Where am I? Why does my leg hurt so much now again?"

"Rest easy, Alexander, "Hephaestion said, trying to calm his dear patient down." We are back at Mieza now, and Aristotle is giving you some proper medical care."

"Yes, that's good, but YOU already did that!"

Hephaestion saw that Alexander had regained his senses. His wonderful gray eyes were clear as he took in his surroundings. When the ankle was set and the splints back in their proper place he relapsed into unconsciousness and he remained unconscious, even when Hephaestion washed him with comfortably warm water and gently wiped him dry with a large towel. Aristotle managed to rouse him enough to make him swallow a pain relieving concoction made from poppy seeds and valerian. It had a calming roseate colour, and its scent was so tranquilizing that it made Hephaestion drowsy just with a sniff of it. He staggered and almost fell backwards. Aristotle gave him a worried glance.

"My young friend, I will not have this, "he adamantly stated. "You must go and have a bath, and then have some food and rest. "I and the servants will see to Alexander. He will be sleeping for hours without any pain or discomfort on the potion I gave him. "

"Yes, I sure need the things you mention, wise teacher, but not before I have seen to it that Alexander is resting calmly and comfortably in his own bed, " Hephaestion prudently answered.

He then wrapped Alexander into a warming blanket before he lifted him from the table. He was careful not to upset his precious burden as he carried him to their room. Alexander rested his golden haired head against Hephaestion's broad shoulder, feeling relaxed and secure. Servants had lit a fire and made up the bed. Hephaestion put him to rest with great care, with a soft pillow under his head and a warming blue quilt and a sheep fleece covering him. He gently caressed his golden hair before he brought an armchair close to the bed, preparing himself to watch over his Dear One.

"No, not yet, Hephaestion, "Aristotle told him. "You must have a bath first, and some clean clothes. I will sit up with Alexander until you come back."

Hephaestion obeyed the command. When he returned, dressed in a fresh woolen chiton and a deep blue cloak, a light evening meal had been brought to the room, waiting on a small table by the fire. Alexander was sleeping calmly, and he didn't seem to be in any pain so Hephaestion sat down, sharing the meal with Aristotle. There, by the fire, he told the wise teacher all about their woodland adventure, with Aristotle listening in silent awe. When Hephaestion had finished they both sat silent for a long time, musing over the events in their calm and clever minds. Then Aristotle had something to ask.

"Hephaestion, you have done a very good job with helping Alexander in all this distress. There is only one thing I wonder. You say that Alexander actually found the Herb Paris in Wolf Wood - but - where is it now? You didn't bring any flowers or leaves back in your packings.

"No, I couldn't do that. I had to use all of the Herb Paris to put on Alexander's wounds. I made it into the paste with mint that you told us about during the Biology lesson. It seems that it actually did him some good..."

"Yes, it sure did, " Aristotle commended his young scholar. "You truly are Patroklos, my young friend. Alexander is lucky to have such a friend as you. "

In his sleep Alexander smiled from satisfaction and approval, just as if he had heard it all. Hephaestion went up to him and gently caressed his golden hair before he sat down to watch over his friend.

Aristotle stood in the door looking at his young wards for a long time.

"Health to you, my dear boys, health to you, " the old philosopher said in a low whisper before he discretely left the chamber.

**THE END**


End file.
